


Firing Arrows into the Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brave Crossover, Crack, F/M, Parody, Tauriel and Leggy are bros, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel tries to let Kili down gently, but the dwarf does not get the hint. Legolas must intervene, at the request of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firing Arrows into the Sunset

Legolas could see the smile break on the young dwarf's face. Whatever he felt was true, and it would only end up hurting him more. But Tauriel was his closest friend, and rival as well, and he couldn't let her deal with unwanted advances. She'd tried to be gentle about it, but it just hadn't gone through to the dwarf. Finally, she'd begged him to say it for her.

Kili looked nervous. "You aren't here to tell me that you'll break every bone in my body if I hurt her, are you?"

Legolas shook his head. "I actually came to talk to you about Tauriel."

He tensed. "Are you two?"

"No." He looked him directly in my eyes. "Just pretend that I'm Tauriel."

The dwarf nodded. "Fine."

Legolas sighed and raised his voice. "I don't want to get married." He shook his head, letting his hair fly around. "I want to stay single, and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset."

Kili frowned. "What does this have to do with Tauriel?"

He'd hoped the message would get across. He must have not hoped hard enough. "It means she doesn't want to marry you and you better lay off or I will break every bone in your body!"


End file.
